A Magical New Life
by BlueSerpent246
Summary: The war is finally over for Allen and his friends on the gray side of the war, but not without serious injuries. The Vatican decides it is time to get rid of the exorcists to cover up all the horrible things they did in the past. With the help of the Noah on their side, Allen, the new Millennium Earl, barely escapes with his friends. . . . FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! NOT ENOUGH ROOM!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello~! New writer here! I joined yesterday and it felt like forever when I had to wait 12 hours to start writing, but here I am.

I go by the pen name **BlueSerpent246**. I hope I will find many readers out there who are interested in my writing.

This is a crossover between **D. Gray-Man** and **Harry Potter**. It takes place in book three. If you do not like this combination then this story is not for you. However, if you like magic, new friendships, and new beginnings, then I welcome you!

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of either of these stories. If I did then I would be rich and not sitting here writing fanfiction. 😥

"Talking"

' **Thinking** '

* **Neah** *

And here we are! Let the story begin!

* * *

 **Summury:**

The war is finally over for Allen and his friends on the gray side of the war, but not without serious injuries. The Vatican decides it is time to get rid of the exorcists to cover up all the horrible things they did in the past. With the help of the Noah on their side, Allen, the new Millennium Earl, barely escapes with his friends. Somehow along the way he lands in a whole new world. What will Allen and his friends do once they recover from their should be fatal wounds? What does the one and only Golden Trio think of these mysterious people? And why do more of them keep showing up from a bright white light with these strange gray skinned people?

* * *

Story of " ** _A Magical New Life_** "

 **Prologue:**

Harsh breathing rang throughout empty white streets. Frantic heavy footsteps echoed, a crimson substance being smeared into the blindingly white floor with every step. A figure wrapped completely in white with a silver mask over his face was desperately looking for an escape. He was following a golden winged ball, a golem named Timcanpy.

The white cloak around the boy seemed to have a life of its own as white tendrils wrapped tightly around his weak, shaking legs, helping the boy to keep running for a bit longer. If you looked closely enough you'd be able to see three other people wrapped gently but firmly in the cloak's white folds, all of them in a horrible, bloodied state.

One opened her pain filled eyes. Exhaustion shown in her weary violet eyes.

"A-Allen", She spoke in barely a whisper, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

The figure in white, now named Allen, glanced briefly back at the injured girl then quickly focused back on following his golden golem. It was hard to keep track of the small flying creature with its frantic movements.

"Try not to talk Lenalee! Save your energy!", he gasped out with a hiss of air from his burning lungs.

She didn't hear his last sentence as she passed out again from the fire of her wounds. The other two wrapped in the cloak, Lavi and Kanda, were undisturbed by the brief conversation and hadn't even twitched.

Allen's wounds were getting worse the longer he kept moving. He had multiple cuts all over his body but none could compare to the large jagged lacerations that stretched from his right shoulder blade all the way to his lower right side. The terrible wounds were bleeding heavily. It felt like the wound was tearing even further with every rushed stride, causing blood to soak the side of his pants and drip onto the stained ground, leaving a long trail. His head was bleeding as well from a wound hidden by his white-turned-pink hair, the side of his face and neck dripping with blood as a result.

He was slowly starting to become dizzy from the loss of so much blood and the head wound. He was sure he had a really bad concussion.

With his vision slightly blurred, his head pounding, and ears ringing sharply, it was a wonder how he was able to keep sight of Timcanpy in the endless streets of the white Mediterranean city.

* **Hang on Allen, we should be almost there!** *, A voice spoke in the back of Allen's mind.

"Good, I don't think I can keep this up much longer.", He gasped while desperately trying to breath in much needed oxygen to sooth his aching lungs.

Timcanpy took a sharp right turn and Allen quickly followed, almost stumbling and tripping in the process. He regained his footing and raced after the little golden ball as he zoomed down the streets looking for a specific door.

Allen's vision was slowly turning black around the edges, almost ready to pass out, until something knocked into him harshly on his injured side. Bursts of white, hot agony shot through his weakened body as he choked on a hoarse scream, black dots dancing in his eyes. As he stumbled sideways from whatever knocked into him he was practically body slammed into a strange looking door.

The weight of his landing forced the door to open and Allen fell into a pitch black abyss, Timcanpy immediately flying down after him. His cloak, Crowned Clown, wrapped itself gently around the boy and his friends as they fell, Allen struggled to breath through the pain, just barely holding onto consciousness as he fell into the darkness below.

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

 **A/N:**

There we go! There's a bit of a teaser for you. Hope you liked it even if it was kind of short.

By the way, I am not one of those authors who will be able to update weekly. My updates will most likely be sporadic and unpredictable, so don't expect them within a certain amount of time between each other. I am a very busy person. I will not lie to you. The only excuses you will hear out of me is if the device I write on is taken away from me, lost, or if I'm extremely sick.

Anyway, if you liked what you read then **like** , **follow** , **review**. It does not have to be in that order or all three of them either. 😜

 **P.S. - Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. I think I caught all of them but there could still be a few I missed.**

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hello, I back~! I was finally able to make enough time to write the next chapter. It took me forever to write it but here it is. Seven pages worth. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of either of these stories. If I was then I would be rich.

"Talking"

' **Thinking** '

* **Neah** *

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

We seemed to fall forever in the dark void. I was still trying to catch my breath from being thrown into the strange door, my side felt as if it was engulfed in flames. I was in so much agony I could feel tears streaming from my eyes.

I could barely see through the pain as I fell towards an unknown destination. I desperately wanted to sleep, to escape the pain.

 ***Don't you dare Allen*** , Neah warned, ***We have no idea what could be at the bottom of this pit. I might have an idea of which door we fell through but you still need to be prepared for whatever we meet at the bottom. Keep your eyes open a little longer.***

' **I know Neah. I'm trying.** ', I replied, too tired to argue.

As we continued to fall I felt Crowned Clown wrap around me comfortingly as Timcanpy nuzzled the side of my face in apology. I smiled weakly at the golden golem.

"It's alright Tim. You were just trying to make sure I didn't miss the door. Just think of something less painful next time.", I said wearily, my voice cracking.

Tim nodded quickly as he stayed by his master, watching over him worriedly.

I took as deep of a breath I could and forced my eyes to stay open to avoid falling into oblivion, waiting for when we finally hit the bottom.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he made it into the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with Hermione. He had just escaped the concerned questions of Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Honestly, he felt fine. He felt better after Professor Lupin handed out pieces of chocolate to everyone. Whatever it did, the cold, hopeless feeling the dementor left behind didn't cling to his skin any longer.

Besides, he was not going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he wound up staying in the Hospital wing the first night back to Hogwarts, and all because he had a little fainting spell. The little prat would never let him hear the end of it.

He looked up long enough to see Professor Flitwick carry the three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall. He looked around at all the new faces as he and Hermione made it to their seats.

"It seems we've missed the Sorting", Hermione said softly.

As they made their way to their seats some of the students were whispering and pointing at him as he swept by. With an irritated look he sat down. The news seems to have already slipped out among the student body. Before he could say anything the Headmaster stood to speak.

"Welcome!", his voice rang clearly with warmth, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, and with one of them being quite serious, it is best that I get it out of the way first."

He cleared his throat and continued, "As I am sure you are all aware, we are hosting a few dementors of Azkaban as guests. The are here on Ministry business.", he paused, clearly showing that he was unhappy with the arrangement.

"They are guarding every entrance on the grounds and while they are here, I suggest nobody leave school grounds without permission. They can not be fooled by disguises - including Invisibility Cloaks", him and Ron glanced nervously at each other as he said this.

"As a warning, it would be best not to give them a reason to harm you in any way. They will not understand excuses or pleading should you get in their way. It is the responsibility of the prefects and the new Head Boy and Girl to make sure none of you do."

He stared out into the gathered students with a serious expression. He was not joking in the slightest.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am happy to say that we have two new professors that have joined us for the year. We have Professor Lupin who is here to kindly fill in as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There weren't very many students who were enthusiastic about the news. Only those who had seen Professor Lupin on the train clapped the loudest, including Harry.

"Our other appointed Professor is none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has taken on this job along with his position as Gamekeeper.", Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among the students who clapped, the mystery of who on earth would give them a live book who just so happened to want to eat them.

"Well I think that is all the news for today -", he was cut short as the bewitched ceiling rumbled with lightning. He looked up at the sky to see dark clouds swirling together in the once clear sky. The candles were flickering with the wind, refusing to go out, however, finally died when the wind whipped into a frenzy.

Everyone let out startled gasps as they were dropped into darkness. Harry could barely see the person sitting next to him. They all looked back up to the sky in shock as the swirling clouds started to glow an eerie white. Something streaked across the part of the sky that could still be seen, parting the misty grey clouds as it shot past. It landed on the stone ground in front of the staff table with an explosion of blinding white light.

Everyone turned away from the blinding light but still heard the sound of the ancient stone cracking with the force of the mysterious objects landing. As soon as everyone regained most of their sight they curiously glanced over to where it landed, the teachers and staff gripping their wands cautiously as they stared at the unknown. Even Professor Snape was on edge.

Once the dust cleared Harry was shocked at what he saw. It was some sort of creature. It was tall and completely white. It had no definable shape as it swayed where it stood, it's body shifting with what looked to be fabric. It looked around with a little silver mask on its white face, the eyes black and empty. It was as if it was a cloak come to life.

As it looked around it seemed satisfied that there was no threat in the vicinity, even with all the professors pointing their wands, tense and ready for any movement it might make to harm the children. It seemed to let out a soft sigh and fold into itself to disappear in a bright flash of light, blinding everyone once more. Once again they turned to look at the spot the thing had landed. Their faces soon held expressions of horror, disbelief, and curiosity.

There, in the mysterious creatures place was a boy that was trying his best to stand up on unsteady legs. There were three other people at his feet, unconscious and bloody. They didn't so much as twitch as they lay there silently. The boy was in horrible shape as well. His black and red clothes, which looked to be some sort of uniform, were worn, tattered, and soaked with blood. He had multiple shallow cuts all over his body from what skin they could see and blood was dripping from the side of his face, most likely from a head injury.

His hair looked like it would be an incredibly light color if the blood had not stained it. His hair hung over half of his face, obscuring the left side almost completely. Some could see a strange dark line peeking out from the end of his hair and ending at his chin.

The boy had finally managed to stand, although with shaking legs and a hunched over position. He seemed to be holding his side with a great deal of care, his chest heaving with ragged, painful breaths. Only the people standing nearby caught the coppery scent of blood coming off the boy in waves. Everyone, however, saw the heavy clots of the red substance dripping onto the stone, creating small pools at his feet.

The students and some of the teachers, who still had their wands raised, looked closer and saw the deep jagged claw marks stretching from the upper right portion of his back to the side of his right hip. Some had to turn away to prevent from being sick, their faces turning a sickly green. No wonder he was holding his side so protectively.

The boy, after gathering himself together seemed to finally realize he wasn't alone in the room and stiffened as if readying for some sort of attack. He slowly raised his head and looked around cautiously. When he rose his head enough, part of his face was visible to most of the onlookers. Their breathing stopped.

A single large eye peered out from under his bangs, the iris looked like a swirling pool of shining silver. However, instead of his gaze looking cold and emotionless it was expressive and kind, yet guarded. What really took their breath away was the look of rising panic and twisted agony in his silver eyes. He looked around the room like a cornered animal and spotted the professors in their defensive stances. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he spotted the wands they were holding and once again dragged his eyes through the room as if it looked familiar to him. Familiar but dangerous.

He seemed to come to conclusion as he spotted the multiple tables full of wary yet curious children all staring at him. He seemed to sag with relief as he came to his internal conclusion, a weary, exhausted look crashing down onto his pale face that everyone did not expect.

Once his body relaxed it seemed as if he could no longer stay on his feet properly. He swayed precariously on his battered and bruised legs.

"Please"

Everyone nearly jumped at the soft voice. It came out only as a whisper but it was so eerily quiet in the Great Hall everyone could hear it. His voice was hoarse and sounded strangled from his ragged breaths and the obviously tremendous amount of pain he was in.

He licked his lips nervously, "Please,", he repeated, only with more desperation in his voice. His eyelids seemed to droop as he fought to stay awake.

"Help us", his desperate plea sounded throughout the whole room.

As soon as the words escaped his lips the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started to tip sideways and fall towards the floor.

All hell seemed to break loose. Everyone gasped as he passed out, some screaming for someone to catch him before his head could connect with the unforgiving stone floor. Some tried to jump up from their seats and rush over to do just that, not caring if he was a stranger and arrived in the most unusual of circumstances.

None of them made it. Instead they heard a gently whispered spell as the boy's descent suddenly stopped and was safely settled onto the stone that could have easily ended his life. The Headmaster had caught the boy with a quick freezing spell.

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief and murmurs of questions started to break out among the students.

"Who is he?"

"How the bloody hell did he get here?"

"Is he dead?"

"Where did that white creature go? Was that him?"

"The poor thing! How was he able to stand with all those horrible injuries."

"Who did that to him in the first place?"

Everyone seemed to ask the same questions to their neighbors as they stole quick glances at the unconscious boys and what looked to be his friends. Many held pity and worry in their eyes for the strange boy they didn't even know. Some felt it was strange. How could they care about the wellbeing of someone they had just, not even really, met?

' **Strange indeed** ', the Headmaster thought as he made his way over to the boy and his friends. All were in such horrible condition. He quickly cast multiple diagnostic spells on each of them and paled at what he found.

' **These children shouldn't even be alive!** ', he thought as he raised his hand for silence. Everyone quickly stopped their chatter at the signal. It became deathly quiet in a matter of seconds, so quiet they could once again hear the boy's ragged breathing.

"Prefects,", he started with a sad voice, "I would suggest that you lead the students to their prospective houses. The Welcoming Feast will be held in the common rooms. Everyone is to stay there till morning for classes while we deal with our unexpected guests."

He said this with a authoritative glance at a certain trio. With a wave of dismissal everyone started to gather around their prospective pair of Prefects and were promptly lead out of the Great Hall. Harry looked back as he followed. He saw Dumbledore kneeling down by the mysterious boy and his friends, frantically giving out orders and professors disappearing left and right to do as told.

He had sent Professor Snape storming down the halls at a fast pace to gather healing potions from the dungeons and Professor Mcgonagall hurrying towards the Hospital Wing to notify Madam Pomfrey that she would be getting a few patients early this year. That was the last he saw as he turned the corner with the rest of the students as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **Hospital Wing**

It had taken a team effort to get all four to the Hospital Wing and into the hands of a distraught Pomfrey. It took two hours for her to heal almost all of the listed injuries that appeared on the parchment paper after multiple diagnostic charms. Snape constantly handing the medic witch the potions and salves she needed.

The lacerations on the white haired boy's side was too difficult to heal completely, leading Pomfrey to wrap the boy's side heavily with bandages. She says it will most likely leave behind horrendous scars once completely healed. Other than that, she healed a slight concussion, six broken ribs, two fractures in the femur of his left leg, and multiple bruises and scratches that littered his body.

The other two boys, however, both had serious concussions. The black haired young man seemed to be healing the fastest though and would most likely make a full recovery soon. It seemed to be coming from the strange blue marking on his chest. It must have absorbed most of the previous damage before he made it here with the other three. It had already half way healed a broken leg and healed most of the bruises and scratches already.

The red haired boy looked like he would be regaining consciousness a little later than the other. Besides the concussion, a broken hand, a dislocated shoulder, many burn marks on his arms, a few broken ribs, and cuts all over his body were healed.

The girl among the group was not left untouched either, though perhaps a little less severe than the other three. She had multiple bruises and deep cuts covering her legs, one of them was broken and needed to be aligned before being healed. The humerus of her upper arm was fractured and was bruised. She also had two broken ribs that were quickly healed before they could puncture a lung.

After flitting between the four and casting healing spells non-stop, Madam Pomfrey quickly retired to her personal quarters to rest and Severus soon retired to the dungeons as well. It was well past midnight before they were satisfied with their work, leaving the patients to rest.

It was amazing that all four had managed to survive the amount of blood loss sustained and the many should be fatal wounds and broken bones. Even Severus was curious as to how they were still alive. Even more so with how the white haired one was able to stay awake long enough to ask for help.

The one with the worst of the injuries was him after all. He shouldn't have been standing let alone awake. Even if that didn't last long, as he soon followed his friends into the pain-free world that sleep offered.

Dumbledore stared down sadly at the young face of the once heavily injured boy. The four of them were younger than he had first thought. They were all still in their teen years, but this one was the youngest despite his snow white hair.

' **But why are these mere teens in such a horrific state?** ', he wondered. ' **Who would harm them to this point?** '

He sighed. He would not have any of those answers until one of these four awakened, and it seemed that would be a while still. He calmly stood up from the chair he had been sitting in between two of the sleeping boy's beds.

"Whatever or whoever has harmed you to this great a state," he whispered, " I assure you, they will not find you here. No one shall harm you while you are within these walls. I promise."

He then slowly swept towards the doors leading out of the infirmary and silently made his way to his office.

All there is left to do now is wait.

* * *

 **A/N:**

What did you guys think? I made sure to make this chapter much longer than the prologue.

Let me know if there are any errors or if any sentences are worded weird. I will make sure to go back and fix them as soon as I can.

 **I'm thinking of changing the Innocence into something to fit the Harry Potter universe. What do you guys thinks? Let me know in either reviews or PM me.**

See you next chapter!


End file.
